Our Life Together
by Soifool
Summary: Soi Fon and Yoruichi are a young couple living in the city of Tokyo. See how these two live their crazy lives through love and hell.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey everybody! Soifool here! I have joined Captain-Blue-Cat-94's challenge! This will meet the requirements and this is my first Yorusoi so I hope you fans like it and don't post flames. Soi's awesome b-day is coming up finally, who else is excited! This does not take place in the soul society, but in the real world, I'm going to try and make this the best and put some humor, which I always do into it!

I have chose this to be rated T, since I don't think anything too mature is going to be in this. I love kind, positive reviews so...Post those! I want at least five before I continue! Sooo yeah! I'm sure you all will enjoy this funny, romance story if you don't...meh I don't care!

DISCLAIMER!: Rated T, contains swearing, I do not own the characters or any concept of Bleach, those belong to Tite Kubo Sensei! I don't own NOTHING!

Dialogue: "hey!"

Thought/Flashback/emphasis: _what's up with that?_

Action/onomonipoia: _**Boom!**_

February 5th, SIX more days until SOI FON'S B-DAY!

DAY 1: Hurdles of Life

* * *

><p>If grass can grow through cement, love can find you at every time in your life. " – Cher<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Tokyo, Japan, more specifically in the Kuroki Electronics &amp; Games Corporation where Shaolin Fon worked her butt off, but the young chinese woman never used her true birthname.<p>

Soi Fon. Soi Fon was her name, and that's what she preferred.

She had been dreading for this day... the day the big boss, Hideo Kuroki himself, came. Not only was this guy one hell of a wealthy sucker, but he was strict up the ass. He hated when something was done wrong in his presense, and he especially hated tardiness.

Today he had ordered a meeting discussing the matters of their new product, I Cry Blood, the new action, thriller game they had developed. Millions of copies have already been sold, the boss wanted them to discuss the idea of a second one. He had asked everyone including Soi Fon, to bring in their idea and present it. That was all why Soi Fon had been nervous. She had her idea ready for the big day, and was anxious to show and present...But her day turned out differently than to what she expected.

Sunday, February 5th, 8:30am

_***Beebebeep, beebebeep, beebebeep***_

"Shut up !" Soi Fon yelled slamming her palm on the button on her alarm clock. She than flipped over to go back to sleep facing Yoruichi's tan, healthy face. Yoruichi had woken up from the racket too and stared at Soi Fon's face, "Aren't you supposed to go to work Soi?" she asked yawning. Soi Fon mumbled something into the pillow and ignored Yoruichi's words.

Than that's when it hit her.

"Damn!" She yelled uncovering herself and getting out of bed, "The boss is coming!"

"Oh yeah, that's right..." Yoruichi glanced at the clock, "Don't you go to work at eight?'

"Yeah..."

"It's eight-thirty..."

Soi Fon's eyes widened, "Eight-thirty! I set it to eight!"

Yoruichi's eyes wondered and she whistled casually.

"You set it! Why dammit!" Soi Fon yelled.

Yoruichi hated it when Soi Fon yelled, especially at her, "I'm sorry Soi...I just didn't want you too-"

"Don't play with me Yoruichi! Everything in life seems like a joke to you, you really need to find a job or something." Soi Fon hurried into the shower.

Yoruichi was silent after that, she always tells her that. Yoruichi just thought she wasn't up for a job...Soi Fon was. _She is so mean sometimes, oh Soi...I wonder how your going to be on your birthday..._

Soi Fon finished her shower, dressed her nicest, did her hair, and ate breakfast. _I'm so dead_ she thought over and over.

"I'll see you later Yoruichi, but if I don't come back that means I was eaten," Soi Fon said kissing Yoruichi goodbye.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll forgive you, see ya" Yoruichi said handing Soi Fon her work.

Soi Fon quickly took her work and headed out to her black Chrysler 300C, getting in she headed to work.

The drive went well until an elderly woman was having trouble crossing the street, Soi Fon's irritation grew until she couldn't take it anymore and got out of her car.

"Hey lady people have places to go so..." Soi began.

"I know, I know," the woman said, "Go on now"

_She's a grouchy one I see... _Soi Fon went to grab her arm, "Do you need help-"

_**Slap!**_

Soi Fon was on the road once again with a stinging red cheek, getting closer and closer to her destination.

When she finally got there she rushed inside clutching her project close to her. The elevator was a big annoyance...especially with that stupid classical music playing overhead and the man who she could of swore was staring at her. Soi Fon turned to look at him with a scowl that could make the boogeyman cry and the man got frightened and hurried off. On the next floor some woman and her little kid got on. _Who the hell brings a kid? _The kid _had_ to press all the buttons and start screaming.

Soi turned to the woman, "Shame on you for having sex with the devil."

The woman gave her a dirty look and covered the kid's ears,"How dare you!"

The woman bent over to talk to the child, and Soi couldn't help but see the tattoo on her lower back.

Soi turned to the child once the mother stood up, "Your mom's a tramp, or maybe that was her previous occupation before she had you."

The womans jaw dropped, "Your wrong in the head to say such things to a child!"

"When I'm right, I'm right, and when I'm wrong, I'm still right." Soi Fon smiled. the lady left soon after.

Soi Fon finally made it to her floor and regretly opened the door to the meeting room. Everyone turned to her and Kuroki scowled,

"Where have you been all this time Fon?" He questioned rather loudly.

"I accidentally set the alarm wrong on my clock, and I've been through hell and back so..."Soi explained.

"Whatever, please display your work." He said annoyed.

Soi Fon set her work on the stand, "Let me show you all what I've been thinking would be a great concept for a sequal to I Cry Blood." Soi Fon flipped the page over, "This is what I think!"

She could hear slight laughs from the group and a red-faced Kuroki looking like he would explode, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Soi turned and looked to see what was wrong and was horrified to see a horribly drawn picture of the boss and over that in red read _"Hideo Kuroki can kiss my ass! That's one big hog that could make a lot of ham!" _That's when she noticed he was attached to a picture of a pig's body.

She couln't tell who was redder the boss or her, Soi was drenched with sweat and embarrassment. What had she done? Did she really do this? Yoruichi!

"I-I'm so sorry sir, I-I seriously have a great idea if you'll just-" Soi Fon was cut off.

"YOUR FIRED!" He screamed loud enough to break the windows.

Soi Fon's mouth was opened in shock and she felt nothing but failure...What had she done...

Soi got all her stuff from her office and headed home. She didn't notice the tears that welled up in her eyes. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! What the hell happend! My job that I loved is gone...Yoruichi I messed up big time..._

Soi Fon made it to her loft and bursted through the door, Yoruichi who was cooking lunch stopped what she was doing to see what had happened.

Soi Fon sat on the couch, her hands through her hair with frustration. "Yoruichi...did we get drunk last night?"

"Yeah, what happened Soi?" Yoruichi sat next to her.

"I-I messed up Yoruichi...I really fuckin' messed up..." Soi Fon mumbled.

Yoruichi knew what had happened and put her arms around Soi Fon's neck, "You can find a new one Soi, I know you can this shouldn't stop you."

"_*sniff*_ I know..." Soi whimpered.

"Damn Soi your making me tear up," Yoruichi whispered.

They both hugged and cried, after that they ate and talked about their night last night.

"So Soi, "Youruichi began, "Excited to turn twenty five Saturday?"

Soi Fon sighed.

* * *

><p>Well!<br>What'd you all think...I didn't think I can do it! I hope to get the best reviews because this was just gorgeous! I don't own the car look it up and see that cool thing! Dang, I impressed with myself... It's like a real movie.

Good reviews: More Chapters so...You know what to do.

I really hope Captain-Blue-Cat-94 likes this too.

I'll see you all later!

soifool~ Over and out


	2. The part when love starts

A.N.: Hey again everyone! Day 2 has come around the corner! I apoligize to my opinion and another opinion if I rushed the end pretty quickly, I'm trying to make this for the contest remember...when that's over I'll see if I can make it the best I can so...don't gang up on me now _. I actually got the amount of reviews as I wanted, keep it up peeps! I love and thank you guys! Oh and this will tie in for Valentines day as well. This one's going to show the past and how the two got together.

DISCLAIMER!: Rated T, contains swearing, I do not own the characters or any concept of Bleach, those belong to Tite Kubo Sensei! I don't own NOTHING!

Dialogue: "hey!"

Thought/Flashback/emphasis: _what's up with that?_

Action/onomonipoia: _**Boom!**_

February 6-7th, FIVE/FOUR more days until SOI FON'S B-DAY!

DAY 2-3: The part when love starts

* * *

><p>"Love is not only something you feel. It's something you do"- David Wilkerson<p>

* * *

><p>Soi Fon and Yoruichi were sitting on their sofa watching the news. Soi Fon could not get over the fact that she lost a job she enjoyed and she just felt overall bad. She <em>could<em> wait for her birthday to come. Yoruichi got too overly excited and threw a big party, she also took Soi Fon to the nearby resturant to get their grub on. Soi Fon hated going their, because they always sang the most annoying birthday song in history. Not only that, but Yoruichi spent a lot of money on parties...too much. After going to the resturant, Yoruichi would take her to the club, where'd they would get themselves drunk. After all that they would go home and party some more with some friends. It was a lot for Soi Fon, but she appreciated Yoruichi's effort. It was pretty much the same for both of their parties, but with Yoruichi's being on New Years...it was complete crazyness.

The couple sat there with their breakfast. Soi Fon always preferred to have some very bitter black coffee, while Yoruichi would make herself hot cocoa with a lot of whipped cream. Yoruichi made french toast, one of Soi's favorites, and the two munched away in silence...until Yoruichi spoke with her creamy moustashe.

"Soi Fon, who do I remind you of," She asked smiling wide.

"Our teacher we pranked when we were back in high school?" Soi asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"Sasakibe Sensei," They both said in unison.

Yoruichi chuckled, "I miss those days...being a kid and all..."

"Yeah...me too..." Soi Fon said remembering back to her childhood.

_**Beginning of past**_

_The Fon family was excited about the news of a little one on the way. Well...at least the adults were. Soi Fon's five brothers didn't want to have a little sister, since they were all boys and she'd like different things. Soi's mom, Meilin, however, loved the fact that she was finally going to have a daughter, along with father Keung. They all got ready for the big day._

_Shaolin Fon was born February 11,1987 in Wuhan, China, brought into a middle class family. She was a quite of a fast learner, and learned stuff quicker than any of her brothers have. She was a bright and curious toddler and once actually ended up missing, later being found by the police in the park a couple blocks away. _

_Soi Fon always wanted to do stuff by herself. When it came time for school she kept herself distant from other kids and played alone. She would always love to answer the question the teacher would ask before other kids got a chance to think. She was a star student by the age of six._

_At age seven Soi Fon and her family moved to Tottori, Japan. The business her father works for got new corporations and called him up to inform him that it would be their new headquarters, so they had no choice. Soi Fon was sad to leave her hometown and her school, but she couldn't do anything. She struggled a lot in school to learn Japanese and fit in. Kids would tease her about her accent, call her names, all theses things caused her to be sad and secretive throughout her young years. _

_Once Soi Fon entered junior high, she knew a lot. Even though there would still be those kids mocking her for her chinese decent she still kept going and got some of the best grades. One day when Soi was fourteen, a girl that Soi Fon knew came over to her while she was studying in the library. She had light colored hair and big blue/green eyes, she was taller than Soi Fon...everyone pretty much was and she was one of the popular girls. Her name was Harumi Endo, and her expression meant trouble. Soi Fon couldn't sense her coming._

_"Hey Mei Mei whatcha looking at?" They had to always call her that. "How to learn how to talk for dummies?" She snickered._

_Soi Fon just simply ignored her._

_"Hey! I was talking to you! Do I need to speak Chinese you little-" Soi Fon cut her off with one simple word._

_"Keh..." She said in Chinese._

_"What's that one mean?" Harumi asked._

_Soi Fon smiled still not looking at her, "...whore..."_

_Harumi's face turned red, "You think that's funny! I'm no whore you Chinese broad!"_

_Harumi sent everything Soi Fon was working on onto the floor, "Take that! I bet your wondering why no one likes you...it's quite obvious, you look like a boy, and your not cool at all...You'll never get a boyfriend! Just you wait!" She than picked up her notebook and ripped it up._

_She walked away with a group of her followers, leaving Soi Fon who was looking down at the ground steamed. Cursing under her breath she grabbed all her stuff and headed out of the library. She didn't want to show her tears. She suddenly bumped into a boy unexpectantly, he had semi-short raven hair and big scared eyes._

_"S-Sorry...I-I'm new and uhh, I'm lost..." The boy said worried._

_Soi wiped away tears, "I'll help you, but you know schools over."_

_The boy nodded, "Oh...I kinda figured."_

_His name was Shuhei Hisagi, he was a in seventh grade, age eleven. He reminded Soi Fon of a lost puppy and was determined to help the young lad._

_The two had become friends over the next year. She helped Shuhei with everything he needed and he helped her when she was sad. Soi Fon continued to be teased, but Shuhei helped her out...even though he wasn't much. By fifthteen, Soi Fon's grades were high and she impressed teachers. She joined many sports throughout the years, her favorite being basketball, despite her short statue her team couldn't win without her. They won most of their games and on the last one Soi Fon was the one to make the last basket. That's when she saw her..._

_Soi Fon never had a liking towards guys...they just weren't interesting to her. She sometimes would think she should of been a boy...because she liked her own sex. Soi Fon always kept that a secret and didn't want to come out anytime soon to her parents, because she was afraid. Some people already called her a lesbo, especially in the locker room where they accused her of staring. _

_After the game was over Soi Fon saw her on the bleacher, a girl with shoulder length brown hair put into a stylish bun and emerald green eyes. Once she met eye contact with Soi Fon's sweaty face she smiled warmly. Soi Fon, who was now nervous with a blush smiled cheesily. She wanted to meet the girl._

_After getting changed she told her parents that she'd be a second. She finally found her whistling down the hall._

_"H-Hey...did you enjoy the game?" She asked._

_"Yeah, you got some nice skills," She complimented, "Aren't you Soi Fon?"_

_Soi nodded, "How'd you know?"_

_"How could anyone not! Your like an excellent student," She said walking closer._

_Soi Fon felt really hot inside, "Thanks...What's your name?"_

_"Sayomi. Sayomi Suzuki." She said holding out her hand._

_Soi Fon slowly took it, her hand was soaked in sweat._

_"Why're ya nervous? You don't got to be scared of me Fon-chan," She said strangley getting incredibly close to Soi's face._

_Soi Fon's body tensed when her deep gray eyes met soft, but strong green ones. She could feel their fore heads touch. Soi Fon knew she was blushing and cursed in her mind._

_After what seemed like an eternity Sayomi backed up, "Your temperatures really high, you should rest! I may be strange, but I'm not that scary. I'll see you around Soi!" Sayomi skipped away humming to some tune._

_Soi Fon who was standing their for five minutes finally got back to reality once she felt someone tap her. Startled she jumped and saw her dad._

_"Dad! Oh my gosh don't scare me like that!" I yelled._

_Keung smiled, "Come on, we are waiting for you you know...what were you doing anyway?"_

_"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm hungry so let's go home and eat shall we!" Soi Fon said frantically pushing her dad towards the school's exit._

* * *

><p>This is going differently than planned peeps! I'm going to continue this on day 3 so don't get pissed. I'll talk about Yoruichi too! So how do you like it...Soi's life is interesting so far huh! She still has yet to meet Yoruichi...Oh and did you guys expect Shuhei!<p>

Well leave nice reviews, at least five, NO FLAMERS! XD

I love all you so you know what makes me happy!

~Soifool


	3. When Hearts Meet

A.N. Hello again guys! I got the amount of reviews I wanted for the first two chapters! I don't want to talk much, the reviews were nice and encouraging and I thank those people. Also this is a continuation of the last chapter, Soi's past, but this will also include Yoruichi. I hope you all enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER!: Rated T, contains swearing, I do not own the characters or any concept of Bleach, those belong to Tite Kubo Sensei! I don't own NOTHING!

Dialogue: "hey!"

Thought/Flashback/emphasis: what's up with that?

Action/onomonipoia: Boom!

February 7-8th, FOUR/THREE more days until SOI FON'S B-DAY!

Day 3/4: When hearts meet

* * *

><p>Love is a game that two can play and both win. ~Eva Gabor<p>

* * *

><p><em>Soi Fon had finally come to the conclusion that she had a crush on Sayomi. She was to scared to admit it to her; everyday she would see her while walking down the halls. The more and more Soi Fon held it the more frustrated she got with herself. That was when Sayomi approached.<em>

_"Hey Soi wanna go see a movie after school?" She asked, eyes shining._

_Soi Fon didn't know what to think...could this be her chance? "S-Sure...definately."_

_After school the two went to the theater to see the premiere of a zombie, romance movie. They got their snacks and found a good seat in the middle of the theater. Soi Fon who felt like she was melting tried to slowly eat her popcorn, while Sayomi ate away at some sour candies and slurped on her soda._

_"You've been quiet the whole time, are you enjoying the movie?" Sayomi asked._

_Soi Fon nodded, "Yeah, w-why wouldn't I be...I've been wanting to see this."_

_All of a sudden there was a loud scream emitted from the movie. Sayomi cowered into Soi Fon's shirt. Soi Fon who was never fazed by scary stuff, just sat there and chuckled. _

_"Don't laugh I'm sure you jumped too!" Sayomi pouted, her faced flushed pink._

_Soi Fon laughed some more, "You can think that Sayomi...but I didn't."_

_As more of the movie played the two were silent once again, but that wasn't till Sayomi spoke, her voice soft and calm,_

_"Soi? If you want you can...put your arm around me..."_

_Soi Fon knew she had to do this and slowly crepted her arm around the shoulders of Sayomi, after that she let out a breath and relaxed her arm. Soi could of swore she was going to have a mild heart attack once Sayomi let her head rest on her shoulder. Silence was with them once again until the last five minutes of the movie._

_Soi Fon became brave and was going to finally tell her, "Sayomi...I-I've been wanting to tell you something..."_

_"What? What is it?" She asked her eyebrow raising. She was now facing her._

_"I-I...I...I really like you! A-And-" Soi Fon's sweaty self was silenced._

_"Soi Fon. I've been waiting for you to say that." Sayomi said sincerely. She suddenly grabbed the sides of Soi Fon's face, "Your real cute, you know that." Sayomi brought her lips to Soi Fon's and kissed her gently. Soi Fon was shocked, but relieved at the same time. Sayomi liked her the same. Soi Fon had her first kiss._

_After the movie had ended Soi Fon walked Sayomi home. They were silently enjoying the night air with Sayomi on Soi Fon's back. Once they got to the front of her house Soi Fon gently put her down._

_"I'll see you later Soi-chan...Oh and thanks..." Sayomi smiled._

_Soi Fon pecked her on the cheek,"No problem, I'll uh see you at school."_

_Sayomi, now blushing waved and hurried to the door, but before she knew it she grabbed by the arm by her father._

_"What the hell do you think your doing! My daughters not some smelly dike like you! Get out of here and don't come near her ever again dammit!" He yelled._

_Soi Fon just stood there. _

_"Just go Soi," Sayomi said._

_Soi Fon scowled, "No! Your daughter should be able to like who she wants!"_

_Sayomi's father glared at her, "Leave now!"_

_Soi Fon looked feriously at Sayomi who was shaking her head, understanding she walked off spitting on the car._

_"You dirty little-" Sayomi's dad yelled._

_"Dad...please stop," Sayomi said trying to get her father inside._

_Soi Fon was agitated. She went home and ate dinner, not saying a word._

_Sayomi had moved after Soi Fon entered her first year in high school which left Soi Fon kind of depressesd. She didn't do anything anymore, she didn't eat, couldn't sleep, until her parents had finally come to her._

_"Soi Fon," Her mother began sitting on the couch, "You've been so down lately and we're worried...what happend?"_

_Soi Fon stood up, she knew this day was going to come sooner or later. "Mom, dad...I'm gay."_

_Silence. She could tell her parents were shocked by the way they looked at eachother._

_Her mother spoke, "Soi Fon...are you sure your a -"_

_"Yes. I was secretly dating a girl named Sayomi back in junior high, I didn't want to talk to you because I was afraid that you would think different of me...She moved, that's why I've been sad."_

_"That explains a lot..." Her father said grinning, Soi Fon could tell that he was a little upset, "Oh well...We still have five boys to count on to have our grandchildren, it won't change anything..."_

_Soi Fon rolled her eyes and walked away mumbling something. Soi's mom hit her husband on the shoulder. "What? It's true. What I'm saying is god made a male and a female for a reason..."_

_Soi Fon stood there listening behind the corner. I don't need him, she thought._

_Soi Fon's mother had been supportive of her, but her dad didn't pay much attention to her anymore with pissed her off. She thought her life was like everyone elses._

_One day, Soi Fon entered class early like always. After class she had lunch and went to the roof. While walking Soi could hear many students talking about a new girl who had come today. They said she was quite busty, tan-skinned, purple- haired, and golden- eyed. She sounded quite unique and that's what made Soi Fon want to meet her more._

_She was eating on the roof when she saw her. The sight caused her to drop her food and her jaw dropped. Had an angel fallen from heaven? She was absolutely astonishing to her very eyes._

_Yoruichi walked over to a group of guys that called her over. "What is it?" She asked._

_Some guy was pushed up to her by his fellow comrades, "H-hey...everyone wants to know why your so hot." Him and his group laughed._

_Yoruichi grinned, "It's just a natural thing..." Her grin turned toward the staring Soi and she winked._

_Soi Fon blushed and went to clean up the mess she spilled. She thought Yoruichi was gorgeous, she was just like everything the people had said. She all of a sudden felt the sun off her and looked up into curious gold eyes._

_"Why are you eating here alone huh shorty?" Yoruichi asked hands on her hips. _

_Soi Fon, who was startled by Yoruichi and also might have seen her panties, stumbled back hitting her head on the fence, "Ow! Damn..."_

_"Oooh! Sorry about that uhh...what's your name?" Yoruchi apoligized._

_"Soi Fon. It's alright, and I don't have any friends so...that's why I'm alone," Soi explained holding out her palm._

_Yoruichi confused, shook her hand, "Yoruichi Shihoin. Are you a first year?"_

_"Yes, I'm at the bottom again." Soi Fon smiled shyly._

_Yoruichi smiled a big one, "Hehe, I'm in my second. You know your quite funny, do you got a boyfriend?"_

_Soi Fon didn't even have to think and shook her head, "Nope."_

_"I see..." Yoruichi smiled creepishly, "You know what...I'll sit with you for now on little buddy."_

_Little buddy? Soi thought. That was a new one and it made Soi Fon feel even shorter..._

_"That'd be nice," Soi Fon smiled nodding at her._

_Soi Fon and Yoruichi got along fine even though Yoruichi was the slacking type and Soi Fon got the work done. They had become best friends and went everywhere together. Soi Fon was happy to not be alone in school anymore. The oppurtunity for Soi Fon to move up a grade had happened because of all the excellent work she had accomplished throughout the years, now the two shared the same class with Sasakibe Sensei who they often pranked. Yoruichi's family was quite wealthy and she always had gone to private schools. She finally got her parents to let her enroll in a public learning environment. All the boys were over her, but she always simply payed no attention._

_After a few months Yoruichi and Soi Fon had started to become closer than friends and eventually got together as a couple. People from their school would give them strange looks, but they were opened to the world that they were gay. _

_One day the unexpected happened. The two were walking down an alley, a short cut to their homes when suddenly they were grabbed from behind. They were the yakuza kids, young yakuza wannabes from their own school. Two took hold of both Soi Fon's arms and brought her to the wall, two other ones brought Yoruchi near Soi Fon. One boy with dark spiked hair and quite of an ugly scar, the leader, came up in front of Soi Fon._

_"Well, well, well. Look who we got here. Butch Fon and miss beautiful Shihoin, nice to see you. We thought, why not have some fun with you two. Fon! You took my girl! You'll pay for it!," He yelled punching Soi Fon in the stomach. The air was knocked out of her._

_"Stop it please!" Yoruichi yelled, her mouth soon covered by a hand. _

_No matter how much Soi Fon tried to get out she couldn't especially when she was getting punched repeatedly. She felt like her lungs were going to explode and when the hits came to her face it made it all too worse. Her vision was blurry and her body felt swollen everywhere, she could here Yoruichi's screams._

_"Sorry about all this Fon, but you messed with the wrong people. Yoruichi was supposed to be mine! Not belong to some chick. You know what! What if I gave you a quick sex change!" He said grossly._

_Soi Fon was going through a lot of pain. The yakuza repetively kicked Soi Fon in her private regions, even though she was not a guy the pain was unbearable. Soi couldn't take it and grunted in pain, she didn't want to show that she was weak. She than saw the shine of a blade that the guy pulled out of his pocket._

_"Let's fix you up shall we Fon?" He asked, lowering the knife. Soi Fon did not want this to happen, but she couldn't escape their grasp. She was backed against the cold wall and before she had time to say anything, horrible pain coarsed through her. She screamed out uncontrollably. Once the young yakuza did his business he backed off a little, Soi Fon was really trying to hold back from sobbing and kept her head down gasping._

_"Y-Your sick," She stuttered spitting out saliva and blood onto the boy's face._

_He laughed crazilly and wiped off his face, "You know what...boys you can continue with her, me and Yoruichi are going to be busy."_

_The thug forced Yoruichi to the ground and tried to remove her clothing, "Get off me you stupid bastard!" She yelled swatting hard at him._

_Meanwhile, Soi Fon was on the ground herself being kicked. She was wondering if they were going to end up killing her, she could see the amount of blood. That was when she saw Yoruichi get wrestled to the ground, she couldn't move to save her._

_"Y-Yoruichi..." She tried to yell. The damn guy was really going to try and rape her, but Soi Fon couldn't let that happen. The now beaten and bloodied Soi grabbed one of the guys legs and pulled him from under his feet, the other one tried to grab her, but instead got a heel to his groin. There were three guys left and Soi Fon knew she had to take them, she got a nice punch to one guys jaw and the other got jabbed in the throat by her fist. She really had a killer intent at the moment. She hurried to take the guy off of Yoruichi. _

_"GET OFF OF HER!" She yelled, grabbing his throat. Her nails pressed intohis neck and she was holding real tight. Soon blood escaped his neck as he tried to gasp for air._

_"P-Please, S-stop I'm s-orry," His hands tried to pry off Soi's, but she was too strong. Soi Fon was furious especially with him, she wouldn't give a damn if she killed him._

_All of a sudden Yoruichi pulled Soi Fon off of him, "Soi Fon stop! You can't kill him!"_

_"Godammit Yoruichi! What the hell are you saying! He was going to...I couldn't let him..."_

_"Soi Fon, do you really want to live knowing you killed someone? There are bad people but..." Yoruichi tried explaining._

_Soi Fon couldn't take it and passed out into her arms, she could faintly hear the sound of sirens._

_After the whole predicament with the yakuza boys Soi Fon could not get over it. She hated men, she really did they were pigs. Soi Fon was in many bandages and had to take it easy, what she found out later was that she would never be able to produce children. She was scared of what happened that day and would cry about it many times, luckily for her she had Yoruichi._

_Both graduated high school and entered the same college, life had become better for the both of them. They'd never leave eachothers side. Once the two were invited to a college party, where they literally partied the whole night. When Soi was dancing with Yoruichi, guys were checking the tanned-skinned girl out. Soi gave them a glare that would make satan have nightmares. She loved Yoruichi too much to let some perverted guys check her out or flirt with her, sometimes Yoruichi would call her over protective, but if that's what it was that's what it was going to be. Yoruichi had gotten her own place by her parents, and Soi Fon moved in with her. Life was good, until Yoruichi dropped out which caused a lot of anger to Soi and Yoruichi's family, Yoruichi just said she couldn't handle it anymore._

_Once Soi graduated she got to work as a graphic designer, she enjoyed it. Yoruichi tried to work at many places, but they threw her out all the time. There life had gone well over the years, if only their parents could see how truly the two loved eachother._

_**Back to present**_

"Wow..." Soi Fon said slowly.

Yoruichi hugged her, "Oh Soi...I'm so glad that I've made it so far with you."

Soi Fon patted her on the back, "Me too Yoruichi," She smiled, "Me too."

Before Soi knew it Yoruichi pounced on her, "Soi Fon...I think we should find jobs."

"Oh, I thought you wanted something else, but that's a great idea to start off the day," Soi Fon chuckled.

Yoruichi playfully hit Soi Fon, "What could I do without you..."

* * *

><p>Finally this has ended...I'm finally back on track! What did you think of all this? Please leave a comment, I want five. If any of you even have ideas, sure I'll take. Not that I ran out, I got some things up my sleeve. XD Romantic so far right?<p>

Look...Soi Fon loves you and she hates flames!

~soifool, over and out...see you next chapter!


	4. Happy Birthday, Soi Fon!

A.N.: Oh my gosh! Today's the day! Happy Birthday Soi Fon! Sorry that I did not post yesterday, I happened to be out of the house. Don't worry I wouln't skip out on her birthday though! I loved how you guys enjoyed the last chapter, even though it was pretty sad for Soi! Anyway, today's Her b-day so, here it goes! I'd love more nice reviews! Oh yeah, and did you guys ever notice that I messed up on young Shuhei's age in chapter 2, he was supposed to be 12.

DISCLAIMER!: Rated T, contains swearing, I do not own the characters or any concept of Bleach, those belong to Tite Kubo Sensei! I don't own NOTHING!

Dialogue: "hey!"

Thought/Flashback/emphasis: what's up with that?

Action/onomonipoia: Boom!

February 11th, SOI FON'S B-DAY!

Last Day: Happy Birthday, Soi Fon!

* * *

><p>It is lovely, when I forget all birthdays, including my own, to find that somebody remembers me. -~Ellen Glasgow<p>

* * *

><p>It had been easy for Soi Fon to find another job. A company working in brand identity design hired her, it had not taken long and the job fit Soi's interest. Yoruichi on the other hand was going to work as a waitress, it took her some time to get the hang of, but after a while it was a piece of cake. The two had jobs finally that they were both good at.<p>

Today was February 11th.

Soi Fon was enjoying one of her crazy dreams until she felt weight press against her abdomen hard. She awoke to see Yoruichi on top of her.

"Happy Birthday Soi!" She yelled grinning.

Soi Fon yawned, "That was unexpected..."

Yoruichi got off of Soi Fon and handed her a tray of food, "A good birthday starts with some good breakfast, in bed of course!"

Soi Fon slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she took the tray and smiled, "Thanks Yoruichi, looks good."

Yoruichi proudly nodded, "Go ahead and eat, I'll be in the living room!" Yoruichi walked out of the bedroom.

Soi Fon sat and ate, _I wonder what she has in store..._ She thought.

Once Soi Fon was done eating she slipped on her bee slippers and headed in the living room. When she entered she saw that the living room was decorated with black and yellow streamers and other decor. _Oh Yoruichi..._

"Hey Soi did you enjoy your breakfast?" Yoruichi asked putting her arms around Soi Fon's neck, "Do you like what I did to the place? It's your favorite colors."

Soi Fon nodded, "The food was excellent and the decorating's nice."

"Oh Soi Fon," Yoruichi ruffled her hair, "Don't sound boring on your birthday!"

Soi Fon put Yoruichi's hand down and kissed her, "I won't, but birthdays make me feel like I'm getting older, which is true, but..." Yoruichi hushed her.

"Soi Fon. Your only turning twenty-five, not sixty-two," She laughed.

"Whatever," Soi Fon said, "Your older anyway..."

"What was that?" I'm not that old, just a year older!" Yoruichi pouted.

Soi Fon laughed, "So since we have no work, what are we doing?"

Yoruichi just remembered, "Oh! I'm almost forgot! Let's get dressed and than we'll go to get our hair cuts!"

"Ok..." Soi Fon said going to their room, suddenly realizing, "Wait...haircuts?"

"Yep!" Yoruichi said arms crossed, "I'll get one two since you probably don't want to do it alone, you need a trim Soi, unless you want a lot off..."

Soi Fon shook her head, "ugghhh, fine, but not too much..."

The two arrived at the hair salon shortly. Yoruichi was getting her hair cut to a little bit under the shoulder, her hair was really long so it would help, while Soi Fon was left thinking.

"What would you like done to your hair today?" The woman asked politely.

"I-I don't know, not cut too short...I mean, it's already pretty short..." Soi Fon rambled.

Yoruichi was in the chair next to her, "Something new I think..."

Soi Fon looked at her, "What exactly?"

"Just trim it for now...than we can see," Yoruichi grinned.

The lady began to cut Soi Fon's hair, making it look a bit choppier.

"Good...make it a bit shorter..." Yoruichi commented, "Layer it more...freshen up her bangs..."

As the lady chopped more of Soi Fon's hair off Soi Fon thought to herself, _watch me end up having no hair at the end..._

"You look good Soi...See I'm a genius!" Yoruichi said.

Soi Fon did like the new cut, Yoruichi just scares her sometimes. She also like Yoruichi's new cut along with her side bang.

"You look amazing yourself Yoruichi,"

The two left after complimenting each other's hair, they went to the mall, went shopping, went to the food court for lunch, went out for more shopping, played in the arcade, walked in the park...played in the park (Yoruichi's idea), got ice cream, than went out to have dinner.

Once the two arrived they quickly got a table for two, what Soi Fon didn't notice was that Yoruichi whispered something in the waiter's ear. The two got comfortable and oredered their drinks and an appetizer. This place was Soi Fon's nightmare, they would sing an annoying birthday song every year to her. She would beg Yoruichi not to tell them, but Yoruichi would manage to do it all the time. Not to forget...Yoruichi worked here.

Yoruichi was grinning at Soi Fon the whole time, that's what made Soi Fon know that the worse was to come. Their drinks and appetizer came along with a number of employees.

"Dammit..." Soi Fon muttered.

Soi Fon tried her best to ignore the singing of them and Yoruichi, but it was really hard to. Once they stopped Soi Fon let out a sigh of relief, they gave her a baloon like they always did and a hat with a chibi cat on it. Yoruichi made her wear the hat. The two finally ordered their meals and ate in peace.

"Today was fun and...interesting so far Yoruichi," Soi Fon said while sipping her drink.

"And there's still more to it! We are going to that new club that just opened after we're done here," Yoruichi said excitingly.

After the couple ate they went home and changed. They went to the club soon after. The place was called the hornet's nest and once they arrived they could hear the music pumping. They entered first seeing vivid lights everywhere.

"What do you think?" Yoruichi asked Soi Fon.

Soi Fon nodded, "Looks fun...let's get something to drink first."

The two sat at the bar which was literally changing color and ordered a fish bowl for them to share. Once they finished a total of three of those they moved to shots.

"This one will be...our I don't know hundreth..." Soi Fon said, obviously drunk.

Yoruichi was good at drinking liquor and still feeling sober, but Soi Fon always took the full effects and got drunk quicker. So she was already stumbling.

Yoruichi laughed, "We never had that much, let's go dance."

The two went and got their groove on. Yoruichi knew Soi Fon had more rhythm when she was drunk than when she's sober, that's what made it funner to dance. They danced for about ten minutes, until Soi Fon saw her. She had shoulder-lengthed brown hair...and sparkling green eyes. Sayomi Suzuki. Soi Fon's first girlfriend back in junior high. Even though drunk Soi Fon was surprised.

"Yoruichi, I'm going to the...facilities," Soi Fon lied walking away.

Yoruichi, not hearing Soi Fon kept dancing. As Soi Fon approached Sayomi she had a big smirk on her face.

"Hey! Long time no see," She said hickupping. She sat next to her.

Sayomi turned with eyes of surprise, "Soi Fon! Is that you, it's been so long!" She hugged Soi Fon tightly.

"Yep...how you been lately babe?" Soi Fon said grabbing hold of Sayomi's soft hand.

Sayomi, noticed the drunken look in Soi's eyes, "Are you drunk?"

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, "No! No, no, no, I'm not drunk, just as sober as ever..."

That made Sayomi lift her eyebrow, "O...k."

Soi Fon grabbed her by the waist, "Why don't we kiss like we used to..." Soi Fon began kissing Sayomi sloppily. Sayomi tried to push Soi Fon off of her, but Soi kept a tight hold. Soi Fon started kissing and licking her neck. Sayomi was being overpowered by her old love. All of a sudden Soi Fon was pulled up by her collar, soon looking into dark brown eyes.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my girl?" It was a medium sized guy, with raven hair and beady gray eyes, he wore a couple tattoos on his face including one of a sixty-nine.

"Look who else I found!" Soi Fon said grinning once more.

"Soi Fon!" Shuhei exclaimed putting her down, "I didn't know it was you!"

Soi Fon punched Shuhei in the stomach, "Nice abs, you work out?"

Shuhei grimaced, "Yeah, it's how I attract woman...why were you uhh...kissing Sayomi?"

"Oh you didn't know?...We dated in junior high...I though I'd refresh her with a kiss," Soi Fon said.

"Soi Fon..." Sayomi began, "Me and Shuhei are together."

"Ahhh...I see...I'm together with some lady too-"

Soi Fon was cutted off by a bonk to the head, "We're together."

Yoruichi picked Soi Fon up, "Nice to meet you, Shuhei, Sayomi I've heard about you...Nice to meet you finally!"

"Yoruichi, I can walk..." Soi Fon stated, "You guys want to come to a party?"

The two nodded, "I like parties!" Shuhei said excited.

"I would love to come too," Sayomi said.

Pretty soon the four of them were in the car, Soi Fon and Shuhei in the back, Yoruichi driving, and Sayomi next to her. The long silence was broken by Soi.

"So...You guys make the whoopie yet?" She chuckled to Shuhei.

Shuhei blushed mad, "I'm not answering that Soi you drunken weasel!"

Soi Fon continously laughed, "C-come on! I'm sure you guys have done the dirty deed, t-there was this one time when me and Yoru-"

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi warned.

She came up to Sayomi's ear, "Is it because he is tiny down-"

Soi Fon dammit, we won't have a party!" Yoruichi yelled.

Soi Fon sat back and glanced at Shuhei than at Yoruichi, when she knew it was clear she came up to Shuhei's ear and whispered things in his ear that made him turn beet red and his breath hitch.

Yoruichi saw this in the mirror, "Sayomi take the wheel."

Sayomi did what she ordered, as she heard tons of painful sounds. After about thirty seconds Yoruichi went back to driving satisfied. Everthing was now quiet.

Once they arrived, they could see many cars of their guests. Soi Fon was licking at her bloody lip and rubbed her now red arm as they went inside. Yoruichi had told Kisuke to start the party before they came and so he did. Many old and familiar faces were visible. Soi Fon grabbed a beer and sat on the couch saying a whats up to Omaeda sitting next to her. People were playing on the Ps3, dancing to the music, drinking, and talking.

"Hello everybody!" Yoruichi yelled, "Can I get all your attention!"

Everyone shouted a hello and became silent.

"We're gonna sing happy birthday to Soi Fon! In 1, 2, 3..."

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Soi Fon!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

She was happy that everyone that she knew was singing to her, even though this happened every year. She could see a pile of gifts and the cake Kisuke brought out. The cake was big and square with a cat and a bee on it.

"Let's see if you can blow these all out Soi-chan!" He said smiling, "And make a wish!"

Soi Fon, of course blew all twenty five out. She passed everyone a piece including Yoruichi and herself. She went over to Kisuke.

"You know I don't enjoy you calling me Soi-chan...but your lucky that it's a special day," She warned through clenched teeth. Yoruichi pulled her away.

"Soi Fon stop, open your gifts," Yoruichi said.

Soi Fon thought she had nice gifts from all her guests, but she knew that the most special gift of all was...

"Yoruichi?...Can everyone leave us be now?"

Yoruchi chuckled, "Of course! On three."

One,

Two,

Three,

"EVERYONE OUT! Thanks for coming!" They both shouted.

Everyone left saying their goodbyes. Soi Fon had an excellelent day, she was proud to be with Yoruichi.

Soi yawned, "Let's go to bed..." She started heading towards the room.

Yoruichi laughed crazilly, "You think I'd let you go that easilly without my birthday present?" She kissed Soi deeply.

She grabbed Soi Fon by the wrist and brought her to the room. Before she could shut the door Soi Fon put a do not disturb sign on the door knob.

_**Meanwhile**_

Shuhei was laying on the couch.

_What the hell! Did everyone leave?_

He never heard them say that everyone was to go, there he was sitting the couch listening to his ipod.

_Damn, where's Sayomi? She must have gone too. Might as well use the bathroom before I leave._

Shuhei went into the bathroom and did his business, but that was when he heard noises from the other side if the wall.

_That's strange...is someone hurt._

He hurried out and went to the door of the room, he put his ear to it. Hearing the noise and a person along with it he put his hand on the knob. He felt something brush against his hand and looked to see the do not disturb sign. His eyes widened and he blushed red.

_Oh crap! Forgive me Soi Fon!_

He ran away as quick as he can.

Standing on the other side of the door were a laughing Soi Fon and Yoruichi.

Soi Fon sighed with a smile, "Don't you hate it when they don't leave?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>What'd you all think about that! This chapter was meant to be a bit humorous, it's Soi's B-day and I hope you all wish her a happy birthday. I made a tribute on youtube called Happy Birthday Soi Fon! You make eveyone proud! It's to celebrate her b-day as well...I jus love her. You gotta love her!<p>

I will make more of the story so don't panic! I'm not done yet! I hope to get the best reviews from you viewers! Remember Soifool loves her some fans!

This was Soifool signing out!

Have a Happy Birthday Soi-Chan~


	5. Valentines Day: Truly My Love

A.N.: Hey guys! I told you guys on the last chapter that I wasn't going to stop there so...I'm back! Now I wanted to post a chapter on Valentines day, but I didn't get the chance which bummed me a bit. I decided that this chapter will be on there Valentines Day. This will be a good one that will make you guys scream with joy! I hope you all enjoy and post your review when your done!

DISCLAIMER!: Rated T, contains swearing, some adult things, I do not own the characters or any concept of Bleach, those belong to Tite Kubo Sensei! I don't own NOTHING!

Dialogue: "hey!"

Thought/Flashback/emphasis: _what's up with that?_

Action/onomonipoia: _**Boom!**_

Valentines day: Truly My Love

* * *

><p>The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed. -J. Krishnamurti<p>

* * *

><p>Today was Valentines day. The day of love and how you show it towards that person you desire most. Soi Fon wanted to show Yoruichi how much she loved her. She wanted to make this day special and a day Yoruichi will never regret. The past Valentines days were the simple chocolate giving, rose giving, spending the day together simple way, but Soi Fon would make that even better because...she had one thing in mind.<p>

_To show I truly love her...I need to..._

Soi Fon's thought was broken by another part of her brain telling her to make Yoruichi a love-filled breakfast. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and began to cook. Soi Fon made a heart shape pancake topped with strawberries and bananas, that she also made heart shaped and whip cream, knowing Yoruichi had a sweet tooth. She than hand sqeezed a cup of orange juice with an orange wedge at the top. She began to decorate the plate and when she was done she let out a relieved sigh, because usually Yoruichi's the cook.

She brought the breakfast in along with a rose and a card. "Morning sunshine, the Soi says hello!"

Yoruichi awoken by Soi Fon's greeting opened her eyes and yawned. She flexibly stretched her body and sat up.

"Morning Soi," She said, then noticed the breakfast, "Is that for me! Soi Fon you shouldn't have!"

Soi Fon smiling gave Yoruchi her breakfast, "Anything for you, Happy Valentines Day."

Yoruichi squeezed Soi Fon with a hug, "Thanks a bunch Soi! Hopefully it's more decent than last time."

Soi Fon's expression turned confused, "I made it with love, I even squeezed the orange juice," Soi Fon explained. Yoruichi always had something to say about her cooking.

"Good work!" Yoruichi cheered eating happily.

Soi Fon handed Yoruichi the card and rose, "Hope this fits your expectations as well your highness."

Yoruichi read the thought filled letter and sniffed the rose, "I love them Soi, your the best." She pulled Soi Fon into another tight hug this time attacking her with kisses.

Soi Fon stood up once the kisses ended, "I...I'm going to make today awesome Yoruichi, I'll guarentee it!" Soi said proudly.

Yoruichi laughed, "Your such a cutie sometimes!"

Soi Fon blushed, "I'm going out for a bit...I'll come back later so we could go to that Valentine's festival, ok?"

Yoruichi smiled, "I got ya...I'll go out and get a few things as well."

Soi Fon nodded, and began to get ready.

"You should wear that new cute sweater vest I got you!" Yoruichi said pulling it out of the closet.

Soi Fon tended to wear sweater vests, they made her comfortable. She put on the black and yellow plaid vest over a black shirt of hers, she than put on some yellow sinny jeans to match.

"Lookin' good Soi!" Yoruichi complimented, spraying some smelly perfume on her.

Soi Fon sneezed from the aroma, she'd rather use some axe, more specifically the chocolate kind.

She brushed her teeth and put on some chap stick, all of a sudden she felt hands go around her waist.

"Let's see what my bee can do...," Yoruichi hissed.

After giving Yoruichi a peck on the lips Soi Fon grabbed her yellow sling backpack (she didn't care for purses) and headed out the door.

"Don't be late! At least six!" Yoruichi called. She could see Soi Fon nod her head, before turning out of the doorway.

Soi Fon hopped in her car and began thinking through her schedule. She was going out to buy Yoruichi some new things, she hadn't ate breakfast and her stomach began to growl. Soi Fon headed to the nearby cafe and got a donut and some coffee, sitting there she began to think.

_Of course she will...when I ask her..._

Soi Fon headed to the mall after her quick breakfast. She bought Yoruichi some new clothes, the new video game she wanted, some perfumes and body washes, that's when she saw it. The pet place. Soi Fon knew that Yoruichi was dying to have a cat, plus it was Valentines Day and Soi knew that it'd be a good gift. Luckily, the pet store connected outside, so she wouldn't have to carry the feline around with her. She went in looking around at the many animals in cages. She headed to the cat area and saw an adorable variety. _What one should I get? _Soi Fon saw the perfect one. It was all black except its left eye was surrounded by a white blotch, the left eye was also blue while the other was golden. Y_oruichi would love it! _

Soi Fon bought the cat which was more expensive than she had expected, got a carrier, and brought it out to the car. She placed it inside and it stared at her.

"Don't move I'll be back later," She said shutting the door (even though the cat couldn't really move anywhere in its cage). It started meowing as she began to walk away. Soi Fon groaned and walked back opening the door, "You have food and water, you'll survive," She told it. She started walking again and to her misfortune the cat began calling for her once more. "Ok, Ok!" Soi Fon yelled walking back.

Soi Fon waas in the mall once again, she saw Shuhei and Sayomi walking together and she joined them for lunch.

"Cute cat Soi!" Sayomi said petting the cat throught the bars of the carrier, "But do they allow pets here?"

Soi Fon shrugged, "If they wouldn't why would they build a pet shop here?"

Shuhei chuckled like a dork than gulped down his noodle bowl. Soi checked her cell and saw that Yoruichi sent her a message asking _what are you up to? _Soi Fon texted back saying she would love the stuff she bought her.

"The cat's for Yoruichi," Soi Fon said.

Sayomi saw the bags as well and smiled, "Your shopping for her, how sweet!"

"Well yeah, it's Valentines day. I want it to be special for Yoruichi," Soi Fon said slurping her noodles.

Shuhei nodded, "I want it to be special for Sayomi too." He talked with noodle bits flying in all directions,

Sayomi elbowed Shuhei, "It'd be more special with you using manners." Shuhei blushed and looked down obviously ashamed.

"We-we're going to the festival tonight, are you going?" Shuhei asked.

"Yes...we are..." Soi Fon began picking at her food with her chopsticks. Sayomi noticed she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong Soi," Sayomi asked placing a warm caring hand on her shoulder.

"Well...I'm sorta nervous..." Soi Fon said.

"About what?" Sayomi wondered.

Soi Fon let out a sigh, "I...I want to ask Yoruichi _the _question...at the festival..."

Sayomi's concerned expression turned into a happy one, "Really Soi! That's great!" Sayomi hugged Soi Fon.

Shuhei laughed, "Haha, what's _the _question?"

The two looked at him with annoyance which made Shuhei dumbfounded.

Sayomi continued, "Soi Fon, you don't have to be nervous, she really loves you so of course she'll say yes!"

Soi Fon smiled, "I hope, but what if she wants to be free still, and hasn't even had the idea cross her mind?"

Sayomi shook her head, "She won't silly, you'll see...Have you gotten the ring yet?"

"Ooooooohhhh!" Shuhei said finally understanding, which was followed by a hit to the back of his head.

"No...I'm going to go get it once I'm done here," Soi fon explained.

"We will help you," Sayomi turned to Shuhei who was examinating a fly on the table, "Or at least I will..."

The three went to the jewelery place. Soi Fon was looking at the numbers of rings out on display. She was looking for one that was expensive and beautiful, but also one that Yoruichi would love. She went to the guy at the counter.

"I'm looking for a ring worth my proposal. Do you have one that includes garnet and diamond?" Soi Fon asked. Garnet was Yoruichi's birthstone.

"Certainly! Just wait here a sec, I got the perfect one!" The man said proudly, he left for a minute than came back about a minute later. "Here it is! Isn't it a beauty?"

Soi Fon couldn't stop gazing at the deep red jewel surrounded by silver sparkling diamonds. Yoruchi would flip.

"I'll take it!" Soi Fon shouted finally, "How much?"

Soi Fon nearly fainted at the price, but this was fricken' worth it. She was going to make her love Yoruichi happy.

They left the store after Soi Fon purchased the ring. She was one very happy woman at the moment.

Shuhei noticed Soi Fon's smile, "You sure look happy! I can't wait to see Yoruichi's face!"

Sayomi was glad to for Soi Fon. _She truly loves her_ She thought.

After going checking out other places Sayomi and Shuhei said their goodbyes as Soi Fon exited the mall. She hurried into her car and looked at the time. 6:30 _Shoot I was supposed to be back at six..._

She placed the cat in the passesnger seat and placed the seat belt over him. She headed home as fast as she could. How time flies...

She hurried out of the car, cat in hand once she arrived. She made it to her appartment to see Yoruichi already looking...smokin' nice.

Soi Fon smiled cheesily at the frowning Yoruichi. "I'm back, sorry I'm late."

Yoruichi walked up to Soi Fon and glared at her, "You have really kept me waiting Soi...You know what happens when I'm mad?" Yoruichi's face got close to Soi Fon's causing her to gulp. Then when Soi Fon thought she was going hurt, Yoruichi smiled.

"I'm just playin' with ya Soi!" Yoruichi ruffled Soi Fon's hair, "What'd you get me?"

Soi Fon smiled relieved, "I got you what you've been wanting."

Soi Fon held out the cat to the eager Yoruichi whose face melted in delight.

"Aaawww! Soi Fon it's so cute!" Yoruichi took it out of the carrier and held it up, "Yes you are, your a cutie!" Yoruichi snuggled its nose with hers.

Soi Fon laughed at Yoruichi's cute self. Yoruichi noticing hopped on Soi nearly knocking her over, "Thank you so much Soi Fon! Your the best a girl can have!"

Soi Fon regained her balance, "I'm glad you love it, I also got your other gifts in the trunk." Yoruichi squeezed Soi Fon harder at this.

Getting off of Soi Fon Yoruichi held her arms out, "Do you like my new kimono?" The kimono was a striking orange and was decorated with white flower designs, Yoruichi's hair was also pinned up. She looked gorgeous.

"I love it Yoruichi!" Soi Fon praised.

"I got you one too!" Yoruichi pulled out a black robe with yellow dragon designs. It looked amazing. "Put it on!" Yoruichi shouted. Soi Fon did as instructed and walked out to show.

"Looks great! I did good this year, "Yoruichi said proudly nodding.

"Yes you did, I agree!" Soi Fon said clapping.

The two got ready for the festival. When it was seven they headed out down the road with their sandals and fans. Soi Fon couln't stop staring at how beautiful Yoruichi looked. Once the two made it Yoruichi turned to Soi.

"What do you want to do first?" Yoruchi asked.

" Let's play a game," Soi Fon replied, "That one..."

She pointed to a _simple _game of knocking the bottles over with one ball. "I can win you something," She smiled.

"Hello! You wanna play a round?" The guy asked clutching the ball.

Soi Fon nodded paying the guy and taking the ball, she aimed the ball and with one flick of the wrist sent all three bottles falling. Soi Fon clenched her fist in triumph followed by a cheer from her love. Yoruichi picked the giant bumblebee than pointed to another game, "I'm going to do that one!"

It was the fish catching game, you catch a fish and it's yours. She knew Yoruichi was excellent at this and in the past festivals she keep catching them and giving them away to children that passed. She did the same thing that night. Soi Fon told her she would be over at the shaved ice stand, and of course Yoruichi wanted one too.

The reason Soi Fon went over there was because she saw Shuhei and Sayomi, all dressed up. Shuhei waved as he saw her approach.

"Hey Soi Fon!" He called.

"Hey Soi Fon smiled, are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Soi Fon asked.

Sayomi nodded, "Yeah, it's fun so far...where's Yoruichi?"

Soi Fon pointed over her shoulder, "She's winning some fish."

Sayomi giggled, "So...are you going to ask her during the fireworks? That'd be a great time!"

Soi Fon never thought of that, but it sounded like a good idea, "Thanks, I will."

She got Yoruichi's shaved ice, "I'll see you then," she said to the two before heading back to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi snuck up behind her, "Thanks a lot Soi!" Soi Fon jumped and threw the shaved ice into the air, luckily Yoruichi caught it.

Soi Fon placed a hand to her chest, "Don't do that..."

Yoruichi laughed while enjoying her icy treat, "Want some?" She asked holding a spoonful out to Soi. The chinese woman accepted her offering, swallowing it too fast causing a brain freeze. Soi Fon shuddered, she always did that with frozen treats.

"Soi Fon. The fireworks are going to start soon!" Yoruichi said excitedly locking her arm with Soi's.

Soi Fon nodded nervously _That seemed quick _she thought_._ They headed to the gathering spot of couples eager to see the fireworks. Soi Fon was a nervous, sweaty wreck.

_**Boom!**_

The sound of the first fire work went off. Soi Fon saw the look of astonishment in Yoruichi's eyes as she watched the display. Soi Fon knew she needed to get a hold of herself and do this. She fumbled around with the small black box the ring was in. _Come on Soi, you can do this, you can do this..._

The fireworks were about over as Soi Fon began, "Yoruichi..." Yoruichi turned to Soi smiling, "What is it?"

Soi Fon took a breath, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are the shine to my sun, the beat to my heart, everything to complete me. You are truly the one that I love, and it is in my great honor to ask for your hand in marriage..."

Soi Fon knelt down and presented the ring to her, "...Yoruichi will you marry me?"

Awaiting a reply Soi Fon could see adore-filled expressions, but also the weired out ones...then she turned back to Yoruichi's teared filled eyes.

"Soi Fon, I...Love you of course I will!" Yoruichi ran into Soi Fon's arms. Soi Fon could feel her eyes kind of tear up too as she hugged her back. Shuhei and Sayomi were also crying, mouthing good job.

She put the ring on her now fiance's finger, "I love you so much...I always will..."

* * *

><p>So what you guys think! So awesomely cute *sniff, sniff* Gosh, love is so complicated, but so beautiful. Anyway, I hope you guys all liked this, I bet you guys know what happened at home that night, hehehe...I'm a creep yes.<p>

Leave reviews! I'm open to ideas as well for this story! Soifool loves her fans! Oh yeah and happy Valentines Day to everyone since I forgot!

~soifool 3


End file.
